In forming of a tire, a carcass ply, an inner liner, and a side member are combined by a forming drum, and a carcass band which is an intermediate forming body of a tire is formed in general. Subsequently, the carcass band is combined with a belt and a tread, and a tire constituted by a plurality of tire constituent members is formed. Regarding this carcass band forming device, a tire production system in which a carcass band is formed by turning a pair of band forming drums by a drum turning/driving device has been known (see Patent Literature 1).
In the tire production system described in Patent Literature 1, the tire constituent members are supplied to the band forming drums at the respective positions while the positions of the pair of the band forming drums are switched by turning, and a cylindrical tire constituent member is formed, respectively by the pair of the band forming drums. Moreover, the carcass ply is formed by the carcass ply forming drum and the cylindrical carcass ply is conveyed to the band forming drum by a conveying device. As a result, a cylindrical carcass band is formed by combining a plurality of types of tire constituent members. However, in this prior-art tire production system, a turning region of the band forming drum becomes large, and a large area is occupied for turning of the pair of band forming drums. The turning region of the band forming drum, the conveying device, and the carcass ply forming drum are arranged side by side in a horizontal direction. Thus, a space required for forming the carcass band (installation space for the carcass band forming device) becomes large.
In addition, in the prior-art tire production system, the tire constituent member cannot be formed by the band forming drum during turning of the band forming drum. Moreover, the supply device of the tire constituent member needs to be moved outside the turning region of the band forming drum before turning of the band forming drum. After turning of the band forming drum, the supply device of the tire constituent member needs to be moved within the turning region of the band forming drum and arranged at a supply position of the tire constituent member. While the supply device is being moved, the tire constituent member cannot be supplied, and forming of the tire constituent member is stopped. If time is wasted for turning of the band forming drum and movement of the supply device as above, forming time of the carcass band is prolonged. As a result, there is a concern that productivity of the carcass band forming lowers.